


We Are Here

by thisbishlying



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Megatron being the lying fool that he is, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starscream being Starscream, the Autobots are confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbishlying/pseuds/thisbishlying
Summary: this is based off of this post!:https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/post/621202291325796352/can-i-have-starscream-be-reunited-withStarscream goes to the Harbinger with Airachnid to go find a weapon, but instead he finds some lost friends and the truth
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	We Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> hello!~ this is my first fic that ever wrote so it might not be the best, but if you do have ways that I can make this a better read then please tell me
> 
> glowinthedarkmoonbeam on tumblr helped with some of this

This is just great, absolutely wonderful  
How did Starscream’s life end up like this? How did he even get to this point? Well wouldn’t everybody want to know! First Megatron asked for him to take Airachnid to the Harbinger to go and find a weapon that was ‘supposedly’ there and retrieve it, and then what does that wretch do? She ties him up! And what’s even better is that she just used the main computer beforehand so the Autobots should know that they’re here! This is great! Just great!

“Airachnid! If you don’t get me out of this webbing then I will report you to lord Megatron for insubordination!” Still Starscream wasn’t getting any response, he’s been screaming for what? 20-50 minutes? What was taking her so long and why are the Autobots not here, they should’ve picked up on the energy signature by now! Not to say that he wants them here but they should be, and by the way of how silent it is then they aren’t here, or they are planning something, that could be it

“If you are planning on attacking me in my most relaxed state then you would be out of luck! So you might as well go and get out of hiding now!” still no response, but at least he was starting to her ped steps….

“Star is that you?” wait was that

“Jetfire? How did you get here-”

“not important right now, what is important at the moment is to get you out of here”

“Ah yes that does sound better then being stuck in this wedding- wait how did you get here?! aren’t you suppose to be offline ? And where are the Autobots or Airachnid?” 

Jetfire hesitated before he answered “well we may have knocked them out for a bit…. But they’re fine! And where did you get the ‘we are dead’ thing from?” wait did he just say they knocked them out, and what does he mean by why did Starscream think he was dead, and did he just say we?!

“Jetfire did you just say ‘we’?”

“Umm…..”

“And what do you mean by why I thought you were dead? You left me for those Autobots and I thought I saw you die with them back at the bombing of-”

“Hay Jetfire did you find him?! The Autobots and that creepy spider are starting to wake up !” 

“Skywarp?! Is that you?”

“Yes Starscream it’s us” oh was that Thundercracker too? How is this even possible?! They all died when the bomb went off on Vos, did Starscream somehow go to the well of Allsparks? Wait no Jetfire said something about them not being dead, but that doesn’t make sense! What is happening?!

“Can someone please explain to me what is happening and how in the world you even got here!” Everyone looked at him. They all stared at him but it took a few minute before Skywarp started speaking 

“Well you see Scream, we stayed in Vos at Megatron’s orders and we just never left, we always wanted to find you but we just couldn’t, not without disobeying Megatron, and you know we couldn't do that. But then Jetfire found us, he told us that the Autobots where looking into the bombing of Vos and they sent him there to look into it and to find out who did it, but once he got in he couldn’t get out…” There was silence after that, but Skywarp continued “Look Scream we did try to com you multiple times, even tried to talk to you through our bond but we think there was something blocking contact with you, we don’t know what but there was something there!”

This doesn’t make sense, none of it does! Why would Megatron lie to him about his Trine mates being dead alongside with his old friend and that his city was bombed?! And how did he even manage to hide his tracks? And why would he even need to do this?! And he still doesn’t know how they got here in the first place and how that even managed to find him!

Starscream’s train of thought was cut when Jetfire bent down and started talking “Look Star I know this is a lot to take in, maybe once we get to our ship we’ll be able to talk, but right now we really need to get you out of that webbing and there’s not a lot of time to do that right now!” Jetfire was starting to cut him out of the web until there was sudden blasters going off, lots blasters

“GET DOWN AND DON’T MOVE CONS!” Arcee yelled as she and her team busted in

Everyone turned their heads to look at them and Skywarp started to say something “Look lady we just got Starscream back we’re not about to lose him again!” yelled Skywarp as he started to grab Starscream and then looked at everyone else 

“Grab on guys! We’re leaving!” everyone looked at Skywarp with confusion until they finally realized what he said and started to go around him while the autobots were still trying to figure out what was happening

“Well it was nice seeing you but we have to go now! Bye and let’s hope we never see eachother again!” Skywarp said as he warped away with Starscream, Jetfire, and Thundercracker 

The Autobots just stared at where the fliers just where with confusion and some anger, confusion at what just happened, and anger for letting Starscream go  
“How did they even leave?! They couldn’t have just opened a groundbrige without us seeing!” Arcee was mad, more than mad actually, they just saw the bot who killed Cliffjumper with some bots that they have never seen before and just watched them vanish once they got in and started firing

“Well there is a reason as to why Skywarp’s ability was viewed as valuable to the Decepticons” said a rusty voice, a voice everyone knew too well 

All the Autobots turned around to see where the voice came from, and what they saw wasn’t really what they were expecting

There was Megatron, and Airachnid, but she was over Megatron’s shoulder tied in her own webbing with some energon running down her face, it seems they were fighting while the Autobots were firing

“It also seems that my Second In Command and some of his friends got away with his help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and again please tell me if I can make this a better read for you
> 
> my tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/triangle-is-king


End file.
